


Wszystko Dla Mojej Małej Księżniczki

by PajeczarkaSpidery



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Children, Donnie needs a hug - Freeform, Dragons, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hospitals, Mad Scientists, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Swearing, Toddlers, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajeczarkaSpidery/pseuds/PajeczarkaSpidery
Summary: Obudził się w białym pokoju, przykryty białą kołdrą, leżąc na białym łóżku w otoczeniu białego sprzętu, typowego dla szpitala. Zero okien, neonowe lampy, dwoje drzwi, kroplówka podpięta do prawej dłoni. Zza ściany dochodził dziecięcy głosik, nucący wesołą melodyjkę.





	1. Biały pokój

**Author's Note:**

> Narracja, angielski  
>  **Japoński**  
>  "Myśli, nazwy"  
>  _Sny, retrospekcje, wspomnienia_

Obudził się w białym pokoju. Nieprzyjemne światło podrażniło jego przekrwione oczy, zmuszając do przymrużenia powiek na chwilę. Powoli oswajane z blaskiem zaczęły przyglądać się miejscu jego pobytu. Przykryty był białą kołdrą, leżał na białym łóżku w otoczeniu białego sprzętu, typowego dla szpitala. Zdezorientowany przeleciał wzrokiem po białych ścianach. Zero okien, neonowe lampy podłużnego kształtu, zajmujące niemalże cały sufit, dwoje drzwi, jedne przed nim, drugie po jego prawej stronie, kroplówka podpięta do prawej dłoni. Przez chwilę przyglądał się igle, próbując zrozumieć, gdzie jest i co się wydarzyło. Jego wzrok pomknął wzdłuż rurki, biegnącej od igły, a kończącej się na wiszącym przy łóżku woreczkiem z przejrzystym płynem. Westchnął cicho w sposób pytający i zaciągnął powietrzem, czując coś dziwnego. W jego nozdrzach znajdowały się dwie rurki, doprowadzające tlen, mógł poczuć je, biegnące po jego policzkach. Nie chcąc poruszać prawą dłonią, dotknął rurki swoją lewą, co przyszło mu z niepokojącym trudem. Wydawało mu się, że jego ciało było zbyt ciężkie, by mógł nim swobodnie poruszać.

Za drzwiami po prawej musiał znajdować się długi korytarz, ponieważ usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Były one dość ciche, nierówne, jakby ktoś podskakiwał, zamiast przejść normalnie. W jego wyobraźni coś przybrało kształt małego dziecka z tornistrem na plecach, wracającego ze szkoły. Nie było to jednak wszystko. Zza ściany dochodził dziecięcy głosik, nucący wesołą melodyjkę.

\- **Moshi moshi kame yo kame-san yo. Sekai no uchi de omae hodo...** \- śpiewał piskliwy głosik w rytm podskakiwania.

Przechylił lekko głowę, spoglądając na drzwi. Z niemałym wysiłkiem podparł się na łokciach, kiedy kroki ustały, a głosik przestał śpiewać. Jego słuch był nienaganny, dziecko zatrzymało się przed drzwiami. Nagła cisza dzwoniła mu w uszach, czuł się słaby i zmęczony, pokój zaczął wirować. Ten krótki trans przerwał drugi głos, dorosły mężczyzna, który również zatrzymał się przy tajemniczych drzwiach.

\- **Kyo-chan! Co tatuś mówił o zbliżaniu się do tych drzwi?**

\- **Nie wolno wchodzić** \- mruknął zawiedziony głosik.

\- **Otóż to. A teraz biegnij do kuchni, mamusia przygotowała twoje ulubione dango.**

\- **Hura!** \- krzyknął piskliwy głosik, a tupot małych stópek pomknął, najpewniej do wspomnianej kuchni.

Cały dialog toczył się po japońsku, na szczęście znał trochę ten język dzięki swojemu ojcu. Niestety, nadal nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest i co się stało. Jedno wiedział na pewno, musiał się stąd wydostać.

Skupiając wszystkie siły, poderwał się gwałtownie z łóżka, od razu żałując tej decyzji. Zawroty głowy stały się mocniejsze, utrzymanie równowagi nie było tak proste, jak zazwyczaj. Do tego przerażający dźwięk, przypominający alarm, szarpał jego opuchnięte kanały słuchowe. Dziwna gałka, wystająca ze ściany nad drzwiami zaczęła migać na czerwono, barwiąc cały pokój. W całym zamieszaniu ledwo dostrzegł, że jego ciało okryte było długą, białą koszulą szpitalną. Ciekawe, skąd ktokolwiek mógł wziąć tak dużą koszulę? Zarówno on jak i jego bracia byli gigantami. On sam miał trzy metry wzrostu i był najwyższy, a jednocześnie najlżejszy, najchudszy z nich.

Do pomieszczenia wbiegła grupa mężczyzn w białych kitlach, hałas stawał się nie do zniesienia. Coś mokrego i ciepłego spływało po jego dłoni. Mężczyźni krzyczeli, ich głosy zlewały się z alarmem, został szybko otoczony. Instynktownie usiłował się bronić, wymachując ramionami. Mimo braku sił, jego uderzenia nadal robiły wrażenie na ludziach, ledwo sięgających mu do pasa. Było ich zbyt wielu, część rzuciła się na jego nogi, próbując przytrzymać go przy podłodze. Zbyt zajęty otaczającym go tłumem wrzeszczących lekarzy nie zauważył jednego z nich, stojącego na łóżku ze strzykawką w dłoni. Gotowy do ataku mężczyzna rzucił się mu na szyję, wznawiając szarpaninę. Usiłował zrzucić ze skorupy napastnika, kiedy nagle poczuł ukłucie w szyję.

Zanim upadł pod ciężarem mężczyzn, odurzony wstrzykniętą substancją, zauważył stojącą w uchylonych drzwiach małą dziewczynkę w białej koszuli i różowej sukience na szelkach.

***

Kiedy po raz kolejny otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć dokładnie to samo miejsce, nie był sam. Nawet nie wiedział, że może czuć się jeszcze gorzej, niż za pierwszym razem, gdy ocknął się w tym białym pokoju. Ból, niezbyt wielki, ale wystarczający, by go od tak lekceważyć, rozprzestrzeniał się po całej jego twarzy, zmuszając go do cichego jęknięcia.

Przy jego łóżku stał jeden z lekarzy, w okularach i z notesem w dłoni. Mężczyzna spisywał dane z jednego z monitorów, nie zwracając na niego szczególnej uwagi. Wykorzystał ten fakt, by ponownie się rozejrzeć, bo tylko na to miał siłę. Jego prawa dłoń była zabandażowana w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej znajdowała się igła. Kroplówka wetknięta była trochę wyżej, igła zabezpieczona solidniej.

Nie był pewien, ile ci dziwni lekarze wiedzieli na jego temat, najprawdopodobniej nie mieli pojęcia, że potrafi mówić. Zmęczenie doprowadzało go do szału, nie znał przyczyny uczucia takiej ciężkości. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na sen, musiał w końcu dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tu jest, jak się tu znalazł i, co najważniejsze, co planują z nim zrobić. Odchrząknął z trudem, usiłując zwrócić na siebie uwagę mężczyzny. Ten spojrzał na niego znudzonym wzrokiem. Widział przekrwione oczy, spuchnięte ze zmęczenia, podłużne, zielone usta, a przede wszystkim niepewność z nutką strachu. Mężczyzna zapisał coś w notesie, mrucząc pod nosem parę zdań. Udało mu się zrozumieć parę kluczowych wyrażeń, które nie mówiły jednak zbyt wiele. Opisany został jako obiekt badań, lekarz opisał w skrócie jego stan jako stabilny, wymienił też nazwy kilku substancji.

Po wzięciu kilku głębszych wdechów i głośnym przełknięciu śliny, w końcu odważył się przemówić po angielsku z nadzieją, że mężczyzna go zrozumie:

\- Co zamierzacie ze mną zrobić?

To przykuło uwagę lekarza. Nie odwracając od niego wzroku, mężczyzna zapisał coś szybko, po czym zamknął i odłożył notes na monitor.

\- To umie mówić? - spytał samego siebie, zsuwając okulary z nosa i zbliżając twarz do leżącego na łóżku.

\- Niewielu Japończyków zna biegle angielski - odpowiedział, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Jak umiesz mówić?

\- Co to za miejsce? Skąd się tu wziąłem? Co chcecie ze mną zrobić?

Lekarz parsknął cicho, nie odpowiadając na żadne z zadanych mu pytań i poklepał go po twarzy. Mężczyzna zabrał notes i opuścił pokój, zostawiając go samego.

\- Co oni mi dali? - wymamrotał podczas nieudanych prób ruszenia czymś innym niż głowa i szyja. Nadal miał czucie w całym ciele, więc co się z nim działo?

Nie zdążył poważnie się zastanowić nad swoją sytuacją, ponieważ drzwi po jego prawej znów się otworzyły. Przez niewielką szparę do białego pokoju zajrzała mała dziewczynka, ta sama, którą zobaczył wcześniej, zanim stracił przytomność. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że widzi aniołka, stróża, czuwającego nad nim w trudnej sytuacji. Teraz mógł przyjrzeć się jej dokładniej. Dziewczynka wśliznęła się do środka, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Była ubrana w tę samą białą koszulę i różową sukienkę na szelkach. Jej pulchne nóżki zakrywały białe rajstopki, a na stópkach miała drewniane japonki. Jej kruczoczarne włosy były równo obcięte, sięgały jej do ramion, czoło zakrywała grzywka. Jak każde dziecko w wieku około trzech lat miała pulchną buzię i rączki.

Dziewczynka podeszła do łóżka bez cienia strachu, w jej bursztynowych oczkach widniała jedynie dziecięca ciekawość. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się sobie w oczy, jej dwa bursztyny kontra jego czerwone białka, szkarłat zlewający się z brązowymi tęczówkami. Mała rączka dziewczynki dotknęła jego zabandażowanej dłoni w niemym geście. Wyglądało to tak, jakby mała chciała uleczyć ranę zwykłym dotykiem.

Przewidując wiek dziecka uznał, że są mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie języka japońskiego. Jedynie ta myśl skłoniła go do zadania pytania.

\- **Witaj, malutka. Powiesz mi, jak masz na imię?** \- Jego twarz wykrzywiła się, siląc się na uśmiech.

Dziewczynka spuściła lekko wzrok, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Spodziewał się takiej reakcji, wszystkie dzieci wstydzą się rozmowy z nieznajomymi. Jednak większą uwagę przykuł do faktu, iż mała istotka nie bała się go, wręcz przeciwnie, była podekscytowana jego obecnością. Zacisnęła pulchną dłoń na jednym z jego grubych palców, drugą rączką chcąc sięgnąć jego twarzy. Ostatecznie dosięgła jego obojczyka i zaczęła go głaskać niczym domowe zwierzątko. Jej dłonie były lepkie i ciepłe, poczuł zapach gumy do żucia, zapewne mydło. Patrząc na zajętą "dopieszczaniem" dziewczynkę, w jego głowie nadal obracały się pytania.

\- **To twój dom?** \- zapytał.

Kyo-chan kiwnęła główką, dotykając jego ramienia i zaciskając rączki na bicepsie. Dziwne miejsce na mieszkanie dla takiego dziecka. Spodziewał się bycia zamkniętym w jakimś laboratorium czy czymś w tym stylu.

\- **Gdzie znajduje się twój domek? W jakim mieście? Wiesz?** \- mówił cicho, powoli, żeby go zrozumiała, ale nie wystraszyła się tylu pytań. Udało mu się przerzucić lewe ramię przez tors i złapać małą rączkę dziewczynki, trzymając delikatnie, aby nie zrobić jej krzywdy. Jej dłoń tonęła w jego trójpalczastym łapsku.

Mała spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. Jedno było pewne: gdziekolwiek jest i cokolwiek go tu czeka, ona nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, jest niewinną dziewczynką.

Wtedy do pokoju wszedł ten sam mężczyzna w okularach, z którym próbował nawiązać konwersację parę minut wcześniej. Na widok dziewczynki przy łóżku lekarz podbiegł i poderwał ją z podłogi, odsuwając się szybko z małą na rękach. Zapewne to był ojciec dziecka. Ona nie wystraszyła się nagłej zmiany pozycji, zaśmiała się do taty.

\- **Tatuś prosił, żebyś tu nie wchodziła, księżniczko** \- powiedział z ojcowskim uśmiechem, pocierając swoje czoło o jej.

\- **Ryū!** \- krzyknęła mała, wskazując paluszkiem na leżącego na łóżku.

Zmarszczył czoło, rozumiejąc słowo wypowiedziane przez dziewczynkę. Była tak uradowana odkryciem, że nie miał serca wyprowadzić jej z błędu. Odezwał się więc po angielsku do ojca.

\- Nie jestem smokiem.

Mężczyzna rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym odstawił córeczkę na ziemię i popchnął lekko w stronę drzwi.

\- **Mamusia cię woła, księżniczko.**

Uradowana wiadomością dziewczynka wybiegła z piskiem, zostawiając swojego rodzica sam na sam z uwięzionym na łóżku. Lekarz zamknął za nią drzwi, po czym szybkim krokiem wrócił do łóżka, posyłając mu nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Słuchaj, mutancie. Nie wiem, skąd się wziąłeś ani dlaczego potrafisz mówić, ale nie zrezygnuję z takiej szansy, skoro sama spadła mi prosto z nieba.

Prosto z nieba? Coś zaczęło mu świtać, tak, samolot! Jego bracia i ojciec w samolocie do Japonii. Awaria samolotu na parę minut przed lądowaniem!

\- Schwytałeś mnie i unieruchomiłeś. Chyba jesteś mi winien odpowiedzi na chociaż jedno pytanie - odparł spokojnie w obawie, że za podniesienie głosu może czekać go coś strasznego.

\- Zgoda, jedno pytanie i tylko jedno, gadzie.

\- Co to jest za miejsce? Szpital, laboratorium, dom rodzinny? - Nie ukrywał lekkiej frustracji z powodu swojego nieciekawego położenia.

\- Tak, owszem i zgadza się. Teraz, kiedy odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie, mogę wykonać podstawowe badanie i oficjalnie rozpocząć prace nad projektem "Dziecięce Marzenie".


	2. Projekt "Dziecięce Marzenie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obudził się w białym pokoju, przykryty białą kołdrą, leżąc na białym łóżku w otoczeniu białego sprzętu, typowego dla szpitala. Zero okien, neonowe lampy, dwoje drzwi, kroplówka podpięta do prawej dłoni. Zza ściany dochodził dziecięcy głosik, nucący wesołą melodyjkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narracja, angielski  
>  **Inne języki**  
>  "Myśli, nazwy"  
>  _Sny, retrospekcje, wspomnienia_

Nad drzwiami, znajdującymi się przed nim, prowadzącymi w tajemnicze miejsce, wisiał zegar cyfrowy. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic niezwykłego, prostokątne wypukłe urządzenie z czarnym ekranem i czerwonymi kreskami, układającymi się w cyfry. Pokazywał on nie tylko godzinę, ale także datę oraz temperaturę, utrzymującą się w pokoju. Zegar był jedyną daną, którą otrzymał. Migające cyfry dawały mu do zrozumienia, od jak dawna znajdował się w tym miejscu albo, jeżeli nie trafił tu zaraz po wypadku, ile czasu minęło od jego rozdzielenia z rodziną. Najbardziej przerażała go data, ukazywała bowiem 13 października, a o ile dobrze kojarzy fakty, wyprawa do Japonii zaplanowana była na początek września. Tylko dlaczego? To rodziło w jego głowie nowe pytania, wpychające się pomiędzy poprzednie, na które nadal nie zyskał odpowiedzi. Przez jaki czas leżał nieprzytomny? Może podali mu jakieś narkotyki czy inne środki odurzające? Dlaczego nikt nie chce powiedzieć mu, o co chodzi?

W pokoju utrzymywała się stała temperatura 25 stopni, zegar wskazywał 9.37 rano. Odkąd lekarz, zdający się być głównym dowodzącym tajemniczego projektu "Dziecięce Marzenie" sprawdził jego temperaturę, zmierzył ciśnienie, zbadał oczy i jamę ustną, wszystko zaczęło przybierać formę denerwującej rutyny, sztuczności. Co godzinę do pokoju wchodziła jakaś osoba w białym kitlu i spisywała dane z monitora, sprawdzano kroplówkę i zmieniano w razie potrzeby. Podczas jednej wizyty zorientował się, dlaczego nie musi wstawać do toalety. Dwie rurki, jedna cieńsza, druga grubsza, odprowadzały wydalane z organizmu substancje. Do tego czasu miał wrażenie, że zwyczajnie robi pod siebie. Ale teraz na samą myśl, że ci ludzie grzebali przy jego kloace miał ochotę wymiotować.

Do pokoju weszło dwóch mężczyzn w kitlach, z teczkami w dłoniach. Niższy z nich wyglądał jak typowy Azjata, przypominał bardziej studenta niż w pełni wykształconego lekarza. Nie nosił okularów, a jego twarz nie okazywała żadnych emocji. Obok niego kroczył rosły mężczyzna w średnim wieku, którego pochodzenie nie było już taką błahostką do zgadnięcia. Obaj panowie podeszli do łóżka, po czym młody Azjata skupił swoją uwagę na monitorze, starszy doktor natomiast przysunął do łóżka taboret i usiadł wygodnie, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

\- Doktor Morisaki odkrył, że znasz biegle angielski i potrafisz porozumieć się z trzylatką po japońsku. - Mężczyzna pogładził swoją brodę, nie dbając o ukrycie mocnego, charakterystycznego akcentu.

\- Jesteś Francuzem? - spytał od niechcenia.

\- Prawie - parsknął lekko rozmówca. - Pochodzę z Kanady. W tym projekcie bierze udział ponad trzydziestu naukowców, głównie doktorów, z różnych krajów. W drużynie mamy przede wszystkim Japończyków, potem paru Amerykanów. Poza nimi reszta to pojedyncze osoby, nie ma tu nikogo z Francji.

Zadał jedno proste, krótkie pytanie, a facet zaczął terkotać jak babcia w kościele. Ciągnące się złe samopoczucie i ból w skroniach nasilił się dzięki Kanadyjczykowi. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie miłego gościa od rozmówek przy kawusi, jednak w jego głosie tkwiła jakaś drwina, jakby wiedział, że wkurzy mutanta swoją gadką. Nie mógł dać się sprowokować, okazałby wtedy swoją słabość. Wiedząc, że prędzej czy później tego pożałuje, próbował obronić się tą samą taktyką.

\- Wszyscy Kanadyjczycy odpowiadają na pytania jakby dopowiedzieli sobie ich jeszcze parę? - spytał z przesadną ironią w głosie.

\- Widzę, że jesteś wygadany. To dobrze, bo ja też i głównie na tym będziemy opierać naszą znajomość - zaśmiał się lekarz, a jego chichot wcale nie poprawił leżącemu humoru. - Jestem tu, by zadać ci parę pytań, ale nie martw się, będą one proste i nie będziemy wymagać od ciebie zdradzenia nam sekretów twego istnienia, przynajmniej na razie - dodał cicho ostatni zwrot, po czym odwrócił się do młodego Azjaty. - **Zmień mu kroplówkę i podaj coś na uspokojenie** \- rozkazał po francusku.

Młody Azjata musiał znać ten język, a Kanadyjczykowi wyraźnie zależało na tym, by mutant go nie zrozumiał. Jego niedoczekanie.

\- Właściwie, to znam trochę francuski - bąknął, nie spuszczając w tej chwili oka z młodszego mężczyzny.

\- To interesujące.

\- Dlaczego chcecie zataić przede mną zwykły środek na uspokojenie?

\- No cóż, nie znamy cię, nie mamy pojęcia, jak możesz zareagować na taką informację.

\- Słusznie. Nie ma obaw, wasze leki dały mi jak na razie w kość. Jestem rozważny i staram się zawsze zachować spokój w trudnych sytuacjach. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale ja też jestem naukowcem.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się, pewnie nie miał zamiaru kupić tej bujdy. Azjata w tym czasie wykonał w ciszy polecenia Kanadyjczyka, po czym usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka. Starszy lekarz przetarł oczy, od napadu śmiechu łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach.

\- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale jesteś mutantem, gadem, żółwiem do tego!

\- Skąd wiecie, że jestem mutantem?

\- Nie wolno nam odpowiadać na takie pytania - odezwał się milczący dotychczas Azjata.

Cała sprawa była mocno podejrzana. Przecież nie musiał być wcale mutantem, prawda? Mogli pomyśleć, że jest kosmitą czy jakimś nieznanym człowiekowi gatunkiem. Nie chcieli odpowiedzieć na jego pytania, jak więc miał dowiedzieć się, co tutaj się wyprawia?

\- Możemy zdradzić ci nasze nazwiska oraz odpowiadać na pytania życia codziennego, takie jak co na obiad czy jaka pogoda za oknem.

\- Najpierw jednak to ty odpowiesz nam na parę pytań i dobrze radzę współpracować. - Kanadyjczyk wyciągnął notes i długopis. - Czy masz jakieś imię?

\- Tak - syknął, mając dość całej tej maskarady. Postanowił więc zagrać obrażonego przedszkolaka.

\- Jakie?

\- Nie twój interes. Nie życzę sobie, żeby którykolwiek z was nazywał mnie moim imieniem.

Obaj mężczyźni mruknęli jedynie, wymieniając spojrzenia. Kanadyjczyk zapisał kilka krótkich uwag w notesie, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do swego rozmówcy.

\- W naszej kartotece zapisany jesteś jako obiekt badań projektu "Dziecięce Marzenie". Zapewne nie chcesz, by tak cię nazywano. Oczywiście, możemy wymyślić ci imię, ale ostrzegam, że za miłe to ono nie będzie.

\- Czy znajomość mojego imienia jest aż tak ważna? - prychnął, próbując się rozluźnić.

\- Tylko, jeżeli chcesz, żebyśmy nazywali cię w miarę godnie. Poza tym, jesteśmy w posiadaniu paru twoich rzeczy, które znaleźliśmy w stanie nienaruszonym, kiedy znaleźliśmy ciebie i uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że znamy się na szantażu.

Westchnął ciężko, przewracając oczami. Facet był denerwujący, swoją durną gadką przypominał trochę Stockmana. W zasadzie w zdradzeniu mężczyznom swego imienia nie było nic złego. Problem polegał na tym, że on widział to jako mały krok w stronę głębszego poznania, a tego chciał uniknąć. Im mniej o nim wiedzieli, tym lepiej. Starszy z mężczyzn nie da tak łatwo za wygraną, a on był już na straconej pozycji.

\- Donatello - mruknął, zwilżając usta językiem. Jego oczy powoli zwracały się to do jednego, to do drugiego mężczyzny, w czasie gdy on obmyślał plan. "Jeżeli ich zagadam, może uda mi się odwrócić ich uwagę od reszty mojego ciała", pomyślał. - Mam na imię Donatello.

Kanadyjczyk parsknął lekko i poprawił okulary.

\- Donatello, hę? Teraz ciekawi mnie, skąd ten pomysł, hę? Skąd mutant miałby mieć takie wyszukane imię z renesansu?

\- Po prostu mam takie imię i nic wam do tego - warknął Donatello, czując mrowienie w opuszkach palców. Wreszcie udało mu się nimi lekko poruszyć, podobnie z palcami u stóp. - Skoro znacie już moje imię, chyba jesteście mi winni przedstawić się.

\- Charakterek, już cię lubię. William Russell, kanadyjski psychiatra, a to mój główny partner w tym projekcie, świeżo upieczony psycholog Kuroba Akira, Japończyk.

\- Tak, nazwisko mi wystarcza, żeby się zorientować. - Donatello wytrzeszczył oczy, wymawiając słowo "wystarcza", ciesząc się w duszy z coraz większej kontroli nad ciałem, której mężczyźni byli nieświadomi.

\- **To będzie wielka przyjemność z nim pracować, nieprawdaż, Akira?** \- zaśmiał się William, ignorując kolejny przewrót oczami Donatella. - Dobrze, już się wszyscy znamy, czas na kolejne pytanie. Twój akcent jest amerykański, a więc musisz pochodzić z USA. Jak znalazłeś się w Japonii?

\- Nie pamiętam - odpowiedział szybko, czując się dziwnie lepiej, niż parę chwil temu. Odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i mógł uciec w każdej chwili, jednak ciekawość nakazała mu pobawić się z tymi gośćmi jeszcze trochę. - Musiałem uderzyć się w głowę.

\- Tak, musieliśmy zbadać twoją głowę, gdy cię tu przywieziono. Miałeś śmiesznego guza w okolicach potylicy. Powiedzmy, że na razie ci wierzymy. Czas na ważniejsze dla nas pytania, ale poprzedzimy je krótką informacją. Akira?

\- **Hai, sir** \- mruknął w swoim języku Japończyk, który wcześniej siedział cicho i jedynie potakiwał. - Zbadaliśmy twoją krew i ustaliliśmy, że jest ona mieszanką krwi zwyczajnego ziemskiego żółwia, a dokładniej żółwia czerwonolicego, z dziwną substancją, która stała się przyczyną twojej mutacji. Masz w sobie też trochę ludzkiego DNA. Wyodrębniliśmy ze sporej próbki pobranej krwi ten oto szlam. - Akira podniósł wolną dłoń, w której znajdowała się kapsułka z zielonym płynem.

\- Mutagen! - Donatello wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- O, a więc wiesz coś o swojej przypadłości - zaśmiał się nisko Kanadyjczyk, rad z nagłego zakłopotania na twarzy mutanta. - Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć więcej o twojej mutacji i tym, jak ty to nazwałeś? Ach, mutagen.

\- To niebezpieczna substancja, łamiąca prawa natury. Nic więcej wam nie powiem! - Donatello odwrócił głowę od starszego mężczyzny i zamknął oczy, by nie musieć patrzeć na drugiego.

\- No cóż, jesteśmy specjalistami i prędzej czy później sami odkryjemy dokładne działanie tego twojego mutagenu. Twoja współpraca byłaby jednak mile widziana, mój przyjacielu.

\- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, panie Russell - sapnął żółw, wypluwając wręcz nazwisko szatyna.

\- Ja uważam inaczej, Donatello. Jeszcze zmienisz swoje zdanie o nas, zobaczysz.

O nie, nie zobaczy.

W pokoju nastała cisza, Donatello nie miał zamiaru otwierać oczu, przestał się ruszać. Wytężył słuch, by nie stracić świadomości na temat tego, co dzieje się w pomieszczeniu. Jedynymi słyszalnymi dźwiękami było skrobanie długopisami po kartkach notesów i oddychanie wszystkich obecnych w pokoju. Mutant był wdzięczny, że mężczyźni przestali gadać, mógł teraz poważnie rozważyć całą sytuację. Teraz był w stanie uciec, jego ciekawość wciąż nakazywała mu się zastanawiać. Może zechcą wydobyć z niego więcej mutagenu, eksperymentować z mutacjami, a może wykorzystać mutagen w celu leczenia? Być może odkryli coś, co przysłuży się leczeniu nowotworów czy polepszeniu warunków życia na Ziemi?

Z układania pociągu myśli wyrwał go pisk odsuwających się od łóżka krzeseł. Donatello pozostał w tej samej pozycji, w której leżał przez ostatnie parę minut, zasłuchany. Dwie pary stóp oddaliły się od łóżka, odchodząc daleko na prawo, drzwi skrzypnęły. Ciekawy zapach przedarł się do środka, jedzenie. Drzwi zamknęły się, cisza stała się głuchsza, Donatello został sam. Powoli odwrócił głowę w prawo i uchylił powieki, sprawdzając, czy na pewno został sam. Nie wyczuł żadnej obecności, przyszedł czas na szybkie opracowanie planu. Kiedy ostatnim razem próbował się stąd wydostać, załączył się alarm, gdy tylko opuścił łóżko. W pościeli musiały znajdować się jakieś czujniki ruchu czy ciężkości, połączone z czerwoną gałką. Jego droga z łóżka do drzwi musiałaby zając mu co najwyżej sekundę, ale z jego wzrostem i długimi nogami to nie był problem. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział, co zastanie za drzwiami, jaka będzie architektura budynku, czy jest pilnowany i ile osób napotka na drodze do wolności.

Sprawa była poważna.

\- Okay, trzeba się spieszyć - powiedział do siebie, wpadając w swój naturalny trans. - Jeden skok w stronę drzwi, za drzwiami jest korytarz, dość długi. Jeżeli pójdę nim w lewo, najprawdopodobniej dojdę do części, w której mieszka rodzina doktora Morisaki, ta mała dziewczynka i pewnie jej matka. Jeżeli tam znajduje się część mieszkalna, są też drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz budynku. Korytarz w prawo jest krótszy, to słychać po krokach, chyba nie prowadzi do żadnego wyjścia.

Miał tylko jedną szansę. Jeżeli jego ucieczka zakończy się fiaskiem, ci wszyscy lekarze zadbają o to, by taka sytuacja nigdy się nie powtórzyła. To jest jedyna szansa, zwłaszcza że środki, które mu podawali ci ludzie, powodowały u niego bezwład w całym ciele, a teraz czuł się w pełni sił.

Bardzo powoli podniósł górną część swojego ciała i usiadł na łóżku, zsuwając dłońmi kołdrę aż po kostki u stóp. Zauważył, że nadal miał na sobie tę samą białą koszulę szpitalną, a jego skóra przybrała chorobliwy odcień szarozieleni. Szybko zorientował się, że samo wydostanie się z pokoju nie będzie takie proste. Jego prawa ręka nadal była zabandażowana, a igła z kroplówką wziąć tkwiła powyżej jego nadgarstka. Skóra pod bandażami była lekko poszarpana, sam był sobie winien. Ta igła była porządnie zabezpieczona, więc żeby nie zrobić sobie większej krzywdy, będzie musiał zabrać ze sobą woreczek z kroplówką. Ale to nie była jedyna przeszkoda, w jego nozdrzach nadal znajdowały się rurki, doprowadzające tlen, przymocowane do ciężkiego urządzenia z tym pierwiastkiem, a w jego kloace wciąż siedziały dwie rurki, odprowadzające wydalane przez jego organizm substancje. Nie miał pojęcia, jak je wyciągnąć i nie uszkodzić żadnych organów wewnętrznych.

\- Fiu, no dobra, skup się, to chyba dasz radę wyciągnąć - mruknął do siebie, zaciskając grube palce na rurkach, łaskoczących jego twarz. - Ostrożnie, powoli.

Delikatnym ruchem wysunął obie rurki z nozdrzy i przełożył je przez głowę. Dziwne uczucie wierciło go w nosie, taka niepokojąca pustka, zmuszająca go do kichnięcia. Po pozbyciu się tleniku, przyszedł czas na ruszenie się i znalezienie pojemników, do których spływał jego mocz i kał. Cała sytuacja była żenująca, ci ludzie grzebali w jego kloace! Dwa zbiorniczki znajdowały się pod szpitalnym łóżkiem, były nieduże i lekkie, pewnie niedawno zmienione. Donatello zabrał oba pudełka na łóżko i zdjął woreczek z kroplówką, po czym odłączył rurki doprowadzające tlen od zbiornika z tlenem, żeby przywiązać do siebie pojemniki, których jak na razie nie mógł się pozbyć. Wszystkie trzy przyłożył do plastronu i przewiązał się rurkami w pasie na tyle ciasno, by żaden pojemnik się nie wydostał, ale również nie uległ pęknięciu.

\- Masz tylko jeden skok, nie zmarnuj tego - warknął sam na siebie, patrząc na drzwi jak dziki kot na swoją ofiarę.

Kucając na łóżku, odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, nie spuszczając ich z oczu, nawet nie mrugając. Dłonie oparł przed sobą, między kolanami, gotowy do ataku. "Wystarczy jeden szybki skok", przypomniał sobie w głowie, po czym przystąpił do dzieła.

Tak jak przewidywał, kiedy jego ciało oderwało się od łóżka, gałka nad drzwiami zaczęła migać na czerwono, a nieprzyjemny dźwięk rozległ się w całym budynku. Oszołomiony hałasem wypadł na korytarz i pobiegł w lewo, odpychając od siebie pierwsze napotkane osoby w kitlach. Rozpoczęły się wrzaski, alarm przybrał na sile i dopiero wtedy Donatello zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak nie jest na to gotowy. Zbyt wielki hałas, zbyt wiele głosów, zbyt wiele osób, nagły spadek sił nie współgrał z jego planami. Obraz przed oczami powoli stawał się mniej wyraźny i zbyt ruchliwy. Trzymetrowy gad znalazł się w miejscu, które mógłby nazwać kuchnią połączoną z salonem, gdzie zastał młodą kobietę. Nie miała ona na sobie kitla, na widok mutanta jej usta otwarły się, a z jej rąk wypadł talerz, który akurat wycierała szmatką. Dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany dobił jego opuchnięte bębenki słuchowe.

Wtedy zauważył drzwi, niecałe pięć metrów od siebie. Instynkt przejął górę nad rozumem i żółw chwiejnym krokiem skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Ktoś za nim krzyknął coś, ale on tego nie zrozumiał, wszystko zlało się w jeden wielki hałas. Coś metalowego wbiło się w jego ramiona i łydki, a sekundę później ogromny ból przeszył całe jego ciało. Prąd. Potraktowano go paralizatorami od tyłu. Urządzenia o wielkiej mocy szybko powaliły go na kolana, a tylko kwestią czasu było, zanim przestał czuć cokolwiek.

***

\- Wstajemy, wstajemy. - Czyjaś zimna dłoń poklepała go po policzku. - Nie chcielibyśmy znów karmić cię przez rurkę, bo to niezdrowe.

\- Mmm... - Donatello niechętnie uchylił powieki, od razu zauważając biel, do tego światło było nie do wytrzymania. Szybko zamknął oczy, ale to nie przynosiło pożądanych efektów. Dopiero, gdy spróbował podnieść lewe ramię, by zasłonić oczy, doszedł do niepokojących wniosków.

\- Po twoich desperackich, aczkolwiek nieprzemyślanych próbach ucieczki, zdecydowaliśmy, że nie możemy dać się zwieść twoim sztuczkom, mutancie - mruknął głos, ten sam, który wcześniej zapoznał go z nazwą projektu, którego był ponoć częścią.

Donatello zaczął się lekko szarpać, żeby przetestować wytrzymałość metalowych zatrzasków na jego nadgarstkach, kostkach i w pasie. Bez skutków, był przypięty do łóżka na amen. To było w sumie do przewidzenia, dobrze wiedział, że porażka oznaczać będzie zaostrzone środki bezpieczeństwa, którym nie da rady.

\- Muszę jednak przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś - ciągnął dalej doktor Morisaki. - To był dobry test. Podaliśmy ci środki, przez które nie masz sił na jakikolwiek ruch, ale z opóźnionym działaniem. Twój plan ucieczki był... niezły. Po obejrzeniu nagrania nie mogę doczekać się dalszej części poznania ciebie. Twoja osobowość, jeżeli tak mogę to nazwać, zaczyna mnie coraz bardziej interesować.

\- Zrobiliście to celowo, żeby mnie przetestować.

\- Zgadza się. Twoje wyniki są zadowalające, więc w nagrodę po raz pierwszy możesz normalnie zjeść, a potem może odpowiem na jedno i tylko jedno twoje pytanie.

Po jego lewej stronie usiadła kobieta, Azjatka, ale nie ta sama, którą spotkał podczas nieudanej próby ucieczki. Ta była w podobnym wieku, jej twarz zakrywała szpitalna maseczka. W dłoniach trzymała talerz z sushi i pałeczki. Donatello szybko zorientował się, że dziewczyna ma zamiar go nakarmić, jednak wizja podsuwanej mu pod nos ryby nie brzmiała zachęcająco, pachniała również.

\- Nie lubię sushi, ani innych surowych ryb, ani w ogóle ryb. - Zmarszczył twarz, czując ulgę, że mógł nadal poruszać głową.

\- **Hmm, nie lubi ryb i nie będzie tego jadł, dobre sobie** \- zaśmiał się pan Morisaki, tłumacząc po japońsku sytuację młodej asystentce. - Eika nie rozumie angielskiego, mutancie.

\- **Nie lubię ryb!** \- powtórzył po japońsku Donatello.

Kawałek sushi zniknął sprzed jego twarzy na moment, a zastąpiła go gniewna twarz doktora.

\- Nie obchodzi nas, co lubisz, a czego nie lubisz jeść. Będziesz jadł to, co ci dajemy i pił to, co od nas dostajesz. Chyba, że wolisz zdechnąć z głodu?

\- Uważa mnie pan za głupka, hę? - parsknął żółw, wiercąc się trochę. - Gdybym nie był wam potrzebny żywy, zabilibyście mnie przy próbie ucieczki.

Pan Morisaki wycofał się i opadł z powrotem na taboret, unosząc brwi. Schwytany gad był mądrzejszy niż przewidywał, co czyniło go jeszcze bardziej interesującym okazem. Donatello zauważył zmieszanie w oczach mężczyzny.

\- William Russell obiecywał mi w miarę uczciwą grę, ale teraz widzę, że więcej punktów przypadło na wasz koszt niż na mój.

\- Hę? - Wyrwany z transu Morisaki ponownie spojrzał mutantowi w oczy.

\- Wiecie o mnie o wiele więcej, niż ja o waszym projekcie. Nie uważa pan, że zasługuję na jakieś wyjaśnienia?

\- **Eika, zostaw sushi w kuchni i przynieś ramen** \- mruknął lekarz, odsyłając kobietę wzrokiem. - A więc poznałeś się już na Russellu i Kurobie, fantastycznie. Oczywiście, masz rację, jesteś potrzebny nam żywy i mamy co do ciebie parę planów. Nie mylisz się także twierdząc, że gramy nie fair w stosunku do ciebie, ale nie możemy objaśnić ci tajników projektu "Dziecięce Marzenie".

\- Właśnie o tym chcę posłuchać, panie doktorze - odparł Donatello, wymawiając tytuł mężczyzny w drwiący sposób.

Pan Morisaki poprawił okulary, odliczając w głowie do dziesięciu, aby nie wybuchnąć. Żółw był inteligentny i bezczelny, kpił sobie z niego i najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, z kim zadarł. Jeżeli tak stawia sprawę, niech tak będzie. Mężczyzna pomyślał nagle o zmianach w harmonogramie, głównie o dopisaniu w paru miejscach nazwiska Williama Russella. Z diabelskim uśmieszkiem potarł czoło i wrócił do rozmowy z mutantem.

\- Doktor Russell przekazał mi parę informacji o tobie, to prawda. Masz na imię Donatello, pochodzisz z Ameryki, a przynajmniej twój akcent tyle wyjaśnia. Znasz japoński na poziomie, na którym potrafisz wyłapać ogólny sens wypowiedzi, i francuski na poziomie średnim. Spadłeś z dużej wysokości i uderzyłeś się w głowę. Wydobyliśmy z twojej krwi substancję, którą nazywasz mutagenem, bardzo ciekawa i przydatna rzecz. Do tego William twierdzi, że przedstawiasz się jako naukowiec, co jest do prawdy zabawne.

\- Nie wiem, co w tym śmiesznego - warknął Donatello.

\- Wracając do mutagenu - kontynuował doktor, jakby nie usłyszał gada - zdradzę ci ciekawostkę. Nie jest to substancja nam nieznana, zdarzyło nam się wejść w jej posiadanie wcześniej, a nasz projekt w dużej mierze będzie opierał się na różnego rodzaju serum na bazie twojego cennego szlamu.

Nagły niepokój wstąpił na twarz Donatella, nie umknął on uwadze doktorka. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szerzej, widząc zakłopotanie i strach w oczach żółwia, kiedy coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Bez ostrzeżenia złapał mutanta za skronie i zmrużył oczy, aby się mu przyjrzeć.

\- No tak, do twoich oczu dostała się paskudna infekcja. Czy odczuwasz ból, pieczenie, swędzenie?

\- Nie - odparł szybko Donatello. Nie skłamał, gdyby Morisaki nie powiedział mu o infekcji, pewnie nigdy by się nie zorientował, że coś jest nie tak. Wydawało mu się, że oczy puchną mu ze zmęczenia albo to efekt uboczny leków, którymi faszerują go ci "naukowcy". - To na pewno infekcja? - spytał.

\- Na to wygląda. No nic, przyjrzymy się temu za chwilkę. Przechodzimy do pierwszej fazy mojego planu. **Eika!**

Kobieta pojawiła się przy łóżku, nie wiadomo skąd, z ogromną strzykawką w dłoni. Do pokoju weszło jeszcze paru lekarzy, wszyscy w maseczkach, z rękawicami lekarskimi. To przestało być zabawne i Donatello zaczął się znów szarpać. Igła wbiła mu się w szyję, substancja strasznie piekła, przedostając się do jego krwiobiegu.

\- Odliczaj od dziesięciu do zera, Donatello - nakazał głos.

Mutant zaczął posłusznie odliczać.

\- Dziesięć, dziewięć, ooosiem, siee...d...


	3. Pierwsza zmiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narracja, angielski  
>  **Inne języki**  
>  "Myśli, nazwy"  
>  _Sny, retrospekcje, wspomnienia_

Kiedy człowiek budzi się po porządnym spanku, oczekuje uczucia pełni sił i chęci działania, ogólnej radości z życia. Piękny sen na pewno dodaje większego wigoru, a spokojna noc to przecież bezstresowy dzień. Nie każdy jednak może zgodzić się z tym stwierdzeniem.

Głosy nad jego głową wymieniały się informacjami w tylu językach, że nie mógł wyłapać z nich niczego. Jego ciało nie ruszało się, oczy były zamknięte. Postanowił wziąć głęboki wdech, ale zatrzymał go piekący ból w klatce piersiowej i brzuchu i zamiast porządnego wdechu zaczął krztusić się, co tylko pogłębiło nieprzyjemne uczucie. Otworzył mokre od łez oczy, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Jego twarz zakrywała plastykowa maseczka tlenowa, jego kończyny nadal były przykute do łóżka, ale metalowy zatrzask wokół jego talii zniknął. Biorąc pod uwagę ogromny ból w tych okolicach Donatello był wdzięczny, że nic nie ściskało go w połowie ciała.

Kobieta w kitlu, jak ona miała na imię? Ach tak, Eika, podała mu zastrzyk w lewe ramię, ponieważ prawe już do niczego się nie nadawało w tej chwili. Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że jest to morfina, ból dawał mu wrażenie jakby powoli umierał.

Po raz kolejny łapczywie wziął wdech, potęgując pieczenie w klatce piersiowej, a odgłos, który wydał, zwrócił uwagę ludzi zebranych wokół.

\- **Morisaki-san, morfina podana** \- mruknęła Eika, przyklejając do miejsca ukłucia wacik. Kobieta oddaliła się od łóżka, wraz z nią z pomieszczenia wyszło jeszcze kilka osób, zostawiając doktora Morisaki wraz z inną kobietą i dwoma mężczyznami z pacjentem.

\- Morfina powinna złagodzić ból - mruknął doktor Morisaki. - Gdybyś nie marudził wcześniej, dostałbyś jeść, no ale cóż - westchnął Japończyk i podniósł ze stolika miskę z ramen i pałeczki. - Oto twoje ramen. **Aigo, nakarm go** \- nakazał dziewczynie.

\- **Hai, sensei.** \- Kobieta zabrała z rąk doktora miskę, pałeczki i pochyliła się nad mutantem.

Donatello stwierdził, że i tak nie ma sił na rozmowy czy kłótnie, przyjął więc zimny posiłek bez oporu. Aigo wyglądała na młodą dziewczynę, na pewno nie była dorosła, a jej długie włosy były w połowie przefarbowane na brązowo. Nie zakrywała twarzy, a zimne spojrzenie wskazywało na to, że doktorek zdążył już zniszczyć tę młodą istotę. Ze stoickim spokojem podawała mu makaron z twarzą pozbawioną emocji.

\- Tak, wystarczy jak na razie, dopiero co się obudziłeś - rzekł Morisaki po paru minutach. - **Aigo, dotrzymaj towarzystwa swojej ciotce w kuchni.**

Dziewczyna kiwnęła wolno głową, po czym zniknęła, tak jak wcześniej zrobiła to Eika. Donatello nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, mimo że było mu żal dziewczyny, która tak szybko została bezdusznym eksperymentatorem.

\- Więc Aigo jest częścią pańskiej rodziny, prawda? - spytał, przyglądając się doktorkowi.

\- A ty skąd to wiesz?

\- Zrozumiałem na pewno dwa słowa: ciotka i kuchnia.

\- No dobrze, zaliczmy to do bonusowej informacji. - Mężczyzna poprawił krawat i odchrząknął. - Aigo jest moją bratanicą, a ja jej prywatnym nauczycielem. To mój pupilek, ma niecałe siedemnaście lat i zapowiada się na świetną badaczkę.

\- Taa, widziałem. - Donatello przewrócił oczami.

\- Ach, zapomniałbym. Jak twoje oczy? Odczuwasz ból, pieczenie, swędzenie?

Mutant zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a jego spojrzenie stało się puste. Przygryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak się właściwie czuje.

\- Czuję, jakbym miał w nich piasek - stwierdził, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- I tak powinno być, podaliśmy ci parę drogich leków, twoja infekcja jest już pod kontrolą. Zapewne teraz oczekujesz kolejnych wyjaśnień, nie będę ukrywał, że mnie to trochę wkurza.

\- A mnie brak odpowiedzi na moje pytania.

\- Uwolnię twoją prawą rękę, żebyś mógł dosięgnąć do butelki z wodą, którą zostawię niedokręconą na stole. Znajdziesz też tu kubek z automatu, nie krępuj się pić, przyda ci się dużo wody. Czy morfina działa?

\- Nie czuję już bólu, ale jestem zmęczony.

\- To normalne po operacji na pełnej narkozie.

To przypomniało żółwiowi o czymś ważnym. Unosząc lekko głowę wytrzeszczył oczy na mężczyznę, przełknął głośno ślinę i zapytał:

\- Co mi zrobiliście?

\- Och, nie denerwuj się - zaśmiał się Morisaki. - Operacja była częścią projektu. Mówiąc o projekcie DM, za swoje, powiedzmy, grzeczne zachowanie dopowiem ci, że projekt DM dąży do stworzenia czegoś niezwykłego. Chcemy powołać do życia dziecięce marzenie, które dla wielu jest rzeczą niemożliwą, ale z tobą i mutagenem nic nie stoi nam na drodze. Teraz odpoczywaj, musisz szybko wyzdrowieć, abyśmy mogli przejść do następnej fazy.

Doktor Morisaki zostawił żółwia z mętlikiem w głowie. Kolejna bezsensowna podpowiedź, brak przydatnych odpowiedzi, a teraz do tego doszła jeszcze ta operacja. Donatello uniósł głowę, usiłując przyjrzeć się swojemu ciału. Gruba warstwa wat i bandaży okrywała całą jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch, oczywistym więc było, że grzebali w tych rejonach, skoro stamtąd emitował tamten ból, jak na razie wyciszony przez morfinę. Mutant westchnął ciężko, korzystając z chwilowego braku nieprzyjemnych odczuć. Nadszedł czas na kolejne przemyślenia odnośnie przyszłości. Bądźmy szczerzy, Donatello był przerażony, choć starał się to zamaskować za swoją spokojną twarzą. Nie miał szans na ucieczkę, był na łasce szalonych naukowców, którzy zdążyli już go w jakiś sposób okaleczyć, prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie zobaczy swojej rodziny ani przyjaciół. Żałował, że nie miał okazji powiedzieć im, jak ważni są dla niego i jak bardzo mu przykro, że nie poświęcił im więcej czasu. Nie było mu dane nawet się pożegnać. Nigdy nie przeprosi Splintera za bycie najsłabszym uczniem, nie wesprze Leo w trudnych chwilach, nie pomoże Raphowi w naprawie motocyklu, nie usiądzie z Mikey'm jak brat z bratem, by od tak po prostu spędzić razem parę chwil.

***

\- Czyż to nie cudowne, że znowu mamy okazję porozmawiać i lepiej się poznać, Donatello?

Żółw nie wiedział, czy ma większą ochotę płakać, czy wymiotować. Kiedy tylko nierozłączna dwójka weszła do pokoju, poczuł się schorowany. Papużki nierozłączki, choć nie trzymały się za rączki, były rozgadane, a przynajmniej starsza z nich.

\- To bardzo miło ze strony Morisakiego, że dopisał nam parę godzin w tygodniu więcej, nie uważasz?

Gdyby mutant układał w swojej szufladzie akt papierska osób znienawidzonych w kolejności od najbardziej znienawidzonej, nazwisko Williama Russella poprzedziłoby nazwiska Stockmana, Oroku Sakiego aka Shreddera, a nawet agenta Bishopa. Żółw zacisnął zęby i powieki, próbując zignorować denerwującego psychiatrę z japońskim psychologiem zawsze wiernie stojącym u jego boku. Nagle szalenie ciekawym wydawało się, jakie plotki na temat tej dwójki krążą po obiekcie?

\- Żebyśmy na pewno niczego nie przeoczyli, podsumujmy naszą wiedzę na twój temat, szlam odstawmy na bok.

\- Mutagen.

\- Taa, nieważne. - William pstryknął długopisem, zapisał coś nieznaczącego i przyjrzał się plikom w dłoniach. - Imię: Donatello. Nazwisko: nie czarujmy się, już sam fakt, że posiadasz imię był niespodziewany. Gatunek: żółw czerwonolicy. Pochodzenie: Stany Zjednoczone, co wynika z akcentu. Umiejętności: biegły w angielskim, średni we francuskim, podstawy japońskiego; prawdopodobnie potrafi posługiwać się bronią typu kij bō i zna ninjutsu.

Przez chwilę wewnętrzny atak paniki przygotowywał się do inwazji na umysł mutanta, ale szybko sobie odpuścił. Nic dziwnego, że znali jego umiejętności fizyczne, znaleźli go z całym ekwipunkiem na sobie, poza tym to żadna sztuka dla Japończyków odgadnąć, do czego służy kij bō.

\- Zainteresowania: zapewne jakieś naukowe rzeczy, skoro uważasz się za naukowca. - Psychiatra nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego chichotu. - W notatkach niżej zapisane mam pozostałe informacje, które nie nadawały się do ugrupowania, czyli fakt, że spadłeś z dużej wysokości i uderzyłeś się w głowę, przez co możesz mieć parę niewielkich luk w pamięci. Ciekawi nas, co sądzisz o słowie "rodzina"?

\- Może nie do końca o słowo chodzi - wciął się Kuroba. - Raczej chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, czy masz kogoś, kogo nazwać mógłbyś rodziną?

\- Czyli chcecie wiedzieć, czy są inni tacy jak ja - podsumował Donatello, błagając w głębi duszy o uwolnienie od sideł tych dwóch.

\- Tak, jakoś nie wierzę, że sam nadałbyś sobie imię Donatello. I ktoś musiał nauczyć cię mówić.

\- Imię znalazłem w pewnej książce, żyłem w miejscu, gdzie znaleźć można wyrzucone przez ludzi rzeczy, spodobało mi się brzmienie. Życie w cieniu, obserwacja ludzi, słuchanie ich sprawiły, że nauczyłem się mówić, a czytanie czy pisanie przyszło z czasem i paroma zbiorami ćwiczeń dla dzieci.

Sprawiał wrażenie pewnego siebie, kiedy to mówił. Może nawet był zbyt pewny swoich słów? No, ale nie mógł zdradzić swojej rodziny, ponieważ, kto wie, być może ci szaleńcy zechcą ich odnaleźć? Tak było najbezpieczniej dla wszystkich.

\- Skąd w takim razie ta cała broń, maska, ochraniacze? Z pewnością nie nauczyłeś się tego, obserwując dzieci z przedszkola, bijące się w piaskownicy o łopatkę? - spytał Akira, mrużąc oczy.

\- Z książek i filmów, oczywiście. Jak już mówiłem, ludzie wyrzucają różne rzeczy, a ja mam dryg do chłonięcia wiedzy. Z książek posiadłem wiedzę, a inne rzeczy dostarczyły mi zajęć praktycznych. Tak na przykład naprawiłem stary telewizor i odtwarzacz VHS, podkradłem prąd, znalazłem parę kaset i voilà.

Russell poprawił okulary, mrucząc ze zrozumieniem. "Te informacje muszą jak najszybciej trafić do doktora Morisakiego", pomyślał. Tan gad nie był tylko mądry, był inteligentny, co stanowiło poważne zagrożenie dla projektu DM. Mężczyzna skrobał niespokojnie w swoim zeszyciku, aby nie zapomnieć żadnej istotnej informacji.

\- Ciekawi mnie - zaczął tymczasem Kuroba - jeżeli nadałeś sobie imię, czy masz może także nazwisko? Nadając sobie imię, chciałeś zapewne zbliżyć się choć trochę do ludzi, a na pewno słyszałeś niejednokrotnie ich nazwiska, więc zadaję pytanie. Czy nadałeś sobie jakieś nazwisko?

Donatello pokręcił przecząco głową, nie udzielając odpowiedzi słownej. Jak na razie obaj panowie chłonęli wiedzę jak gąbka wodę, nie zastanawiając się specjalnie nad wiarygodnością tych informacji, co było mu bardzo na rękę. Cokolwiek mu zrobili, na pewno był to jedynie przedsionek całego projektu, a na którymś etapie będą musieli odczepić go od łóżka. Póki co, będzie wciskał ze stoickim spokojem przeróżne bajeczki, w które lekarze będą w stanie uwierzyć.

\- Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

Tego pytania chyba nikt się nie spodziewał. Nie tylko Donatello wytrzeszczył obolałe oczy na Russella, Kuroba zrobił to samo. Starszy mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się i poprawił okulary.

\- Co to za pytanie?

\- Niezbyt ważne dla projektu.

\- Więc dlaczego pan je zadaje?

\- Znajomość tego faktu zaszkodzi ci w czymś, Donatello?

\- Właściwie, to nie.

\- Co ci więc szkodzi powiedzieć?

\- Skoro je zadajecie, ma to jednak jakieś znaczenie.

\- Niewielkie, nie zmieni niczego dla projektu ani twojego stanu zdrowia, a przynajmniej fizycznego.

\- A to co oznacza?

\- Oznacza to tyle, że jeżeli zdradzisz nam kolor miły dla twojego oka, oszczędzimy ci spędzania czasu w zgniłym, brązowym jak gówno pokoju.

Nie był pewien w stu procentach, ale czuł, że to swego rodzaju wskazówka. Co prawda, niewiele mu mówiła, ale jednak. Planowali zamknąć go gdzieś indziej, albo przemalować ściany. Być może chcą zrobić z niego swoje zwierzątko? Cokolwiek by to nie było, nadal nie stanowiło wystarczającej informacji do wysnuwania wniosków.

\- Fioletowy - odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia.

\- To było do przewidzenia, twoja maska ma fioletowy kolor - mruknął Akira.

\- **Akira, chciałem nawiązać lekką konwersację** \- odparł William, krzywiąc twarz na swojego protegowanego. - W każdym bądź razie, zapchaliśmy ci kolejną godzinę twojej egzystencji, czas na małą przerwę. Za jakieś pół godziny ktoś powinien się tu zjawić, sprawdzić to i owo, przynieść ci coś do jedzenia.

\- Panowie uważacie, że wasza obecność zapewnia mi rozrywkę? - parsknął śmiechem mutant, omal się przy tym nie dławiąc.

\- Skądże znowu, nasz ty pocieszny mutanciku - rzekł przesłodzonym głosikiem doktor Russell. - Jesteśmy specjalistami od psychiki, a ty, nie będę ukrywał, czujesz się tu jak więzień i jesteś, w pewnym znaczeniu tego słowa, naszym więźniem. Rozmowa z innymi ludźmi powinna więc pomóc ci stłumić niepokój i uchronić przed depresją.

\- Tak się składa, że pluję na pańską pomoc! - warknął Donatello, sięgając opuchniętą dłonią po kubeczek z wodą.

\- Żałuj, że nie widzisz teraz swojej miny, jesteś przeuroczy, gdy się gniewasz. Przypominasz mi wielu moich pacjentów, z którymi dałem sobie radę z palcem w dupsku, więc i z tobą sobie poradzę.

\- Zostawimy cię teraz samego, Donatello-kun.

Obaj panowie opuścili pospiesznie biały pokój. Donatello odprowadził ich wzrokiem, popijając w spokoju wodę. Puścił mu nerwy, też coś, każdy by się zdenerwował, zwłaszcza jeśli był osobą, czującą się bezpiecznie tylko wtedy, kiedy wie wszystko o swoim położeniu. Niewiedza należała do listy dziesięciu największych lęków żółwia.

Zegar cyfrowy wskazywał 14 października, godzinę 15.26, temperatura cały czas wynosiła 25 stopni. Operacja musiała trwać kilka godzin, albo lekarze nie trudzili się z wybudzeniem go w odpowiedniej chwili. Mimo że morfina zlikwidowała tymczasowo ból, ukryte pod bandażami, cokolwiek, swędziało jak pogryziona przez komara skóra. Z czystej ciekawości mutant dotknął palcem wierzchnie warstwy bandaży, po czym nadusił trochę, aż poczuł lekkie pieczenie, przekonujące go do nie grzebania więcej, przynajmniej na razie. Poza tym był zmęczony, znowu, a rozmowa z Russellem i Kurobą zwiększyła to zmęczenie co najmniej dziesięciokrotnie.

***

_\- Zimno mi._

_\- No, tropiki to to nie są. Chodź tu bliżej._

_\- Trzymajcie się razem, moje dzieci, temperatura nie jest sprzyjająca._

_Słyszał rozmowy, ale nic nie widział. Rozpoznawał głosy, ale i tak nie potrafił ich zidentyfikować. Wiedział tylko, że również odczuwa chłód, tak jak reszta, a dudnienie w uszach stawało się coraz bardziej wyczerpujące. Z jakiegoś powodu nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu, czuł jedynie, jak zwija się w kłębek, zaciska zęby i przytyka dłonie do skroni, by stłumić dziwne warczenie._

_\- Don, chodź tutaj._

_Potrząsnął przecząco głową, przyciskając skorupę mocniej do ściany. Gdzie on był? Byli tu inni? Znał te głosy, tylko miał problem z ich dokładnym rozpoznaniem. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował kołysało się lekko, ale przecież nie był na statku, to było inne uczucie._

_\- Donatello, nie powinieneś pozostawać sam w tak trudnych warunkach._

_O co chodzi? Te głosy, on je znał, ale nie miał zamiaru ryzykować. Czego oni od niego chcieli? To wszystko było mocno pogmatwane. Dlaczego nic nie widział? Ach, zamknięte oczy. Może powinien spróbować je otworzyć i zobaczyć, gdzie jest, kto jest tutaj z nim, cała sytuacja wydawała się być przerażająco znajoma._

_W końcu czerń zaczęła powoli przeistaczać się w szarość, i tak już pozostało. Pomieszczenie trzęsło się na wszystkie strony, było pełne różnych pakunków, toreb, walizek. W ciemniejszym jego rogu siedziały wtulone w siebie postaci, których nie mógł dokładnie obejrzeć. Na pewno zauważył długi, różowy ogonek oraz pary dużych, zielonych stóp, takich samych jak jego._

_\- Don, proszę - powiedział drżący głos, z ciemności wyłoniła się trójpalczasta dłoń, po chwili z całym ramieniem, a na końcu z głową, której twarzy nie sposób było nie zapamiętać, kiedy jest się bratem takiej osoby. - Chodź do nas, pomogę ci._

_Potrząsnął ramionami, zamrugał oczami, po czym pokiwał lekko głową, czując się o wiele swobodniej i bezpieczniej, niż parę chwil temu. Powoli wyciągnął przed siebie zmarzniętą dłoń, pochylając się delikatnie do przodu, kiedy w powietrzu rozległ się okropny trzask. Jeżeli wcześniej pomieszczenie się trzęsło, teraz panował w nim istny sztorm, huragan, tornado. Dopiero w tej chwili skojarzył, gdzie jest, dlaczego, z kim jest. Zanim jednak zdążył coś z tym zrobić, luk bagażowy otworzył się, zimne powietrze zaczęło wysysać wszystko, co znalazło się w pomieszczeniu, także jego, siedzącego tuż przy zapadni._

_W ostatniej chwili złapał się jakiejś metalowej rury, jego nogi zwiało z pokładu, nie potrafił pomóc sobie drugą ręką. W uszach słyszał przeraźliwy świst wiatru, który skutecznie zagłuszał krzyki jego rodziny, wołającej jego imię. Przez przymrużone powieki widział swojego brata, trzymanego przez drugiego, trzymanego przez trzeciego, zaczepionego stopami o inną rurę, razem tworzyli linę ratunkową, niestety zbyt krótką, by mu pomóc. Jego dłoń zamarzała, a dodatkowy wysiłek tylko pogarszał ból, potęgował go trzykrotnie._

_Jedno ostatnie spojrzenie na rodzinę, to było tylko jedno, trwające sekundę spojrzenie. A potem Donatello puścił rurę..._

***

\- **Obiekt badań projektu "Dziecięce Marzenie", który przedstawił się nam jako Donatello i tak też go nazywamy, zasnął, Morisaki-san.**

Doktor Morisaki pochylił się nad ramieniem innego mężczyzny, siedzącego przed ekranem, ukazującym nagranie monitoringu z pokoju, w którym przebywał trzymetrowy mutant. Żółw miał zamknięte oczy, oddychał miarowo, czasami mruknął coś i przekręcił głowę, ale poza tym nie wykazywał żadnej aktywności.

\- **Doskonale** \- mruknął doktor. - **Miej oko na kamery, Tokugawa.**

\- **Hai.**

\- **Aigo, przyprowadź moją małą Kyo-chan.**

\- **Hai, sensei.**

Przewodniczący projektu DM przeciągnął się lekko, nie spuszczając wzroku z ekranu. Aigo w tym czasie udała się do części mieszkalnej budynku, gdzie w kuchni zastała swoją ciotkę. Kobieta krzątała się po pomieszczeniu, przygotowując obiad dla swojej rodziny i wszystkich pracowników, przez co prawie w ogóle nie wychodziła z kuchni. Mała Kyoko siedziała w salonie przy kotatsu i zajęta była rysowaniem.

\- **Konnichiwa** \- przywitała się pokrótce Aigo i natychmiast przeszła do salonu.

Mała Kyoko na widok swojej dużo starszej kuzynki zaśmiała się i pokazała swoje brudne, kolorowe rączki, tłuste i lepkie, jak to każdego małego dziecka. Aigo uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i podeszła do kotatsu, po czym klęknęła przy małej kuzynce i oparła łokieć o blat, przyglądając się w ciszy temu, co robi dziewczynka. Kyoko wróciła do bazgrolenia po kartce, jak na razie rysunek nie był najwyraźniej w połowie skończony, była tam duża, okrągła, zielona obręcz, a w niej dwa żółto-czarne kółka i łuk, narysowany brzuszkiem w dół.

\- **Co rysujesz, Kyo-chan?** \- spytała cichym głosem Aigo.

\- **Ryū** \- odpowiedziała dziewczynka.

Nastolatka spojrzała przez ramię na swoją ciotkę, nadal przejętą czekającymi na nią wyzwaniami kuchennymi. Kobieta nie pochwalała niczego, co miało miejsce w jej domu, od laboratorium i badań naukowych w pobliżu małej do przetrzymywania i krzywdzenia różnych zwierząt, kiedy mała jest w pokoju obok. Aigo natomiast popierała inicjatywę stryja całym sercem i nie przejmowała się uczuciami "istot niższych".

\- **Hej, Kyo-chan** \- szepnęła, odwracając wzrok z powrotem na dziewczynkę. - **Twój tatuś cię woła. Chcesz zobaczyć Ryū?**

Słysząc słowo klucz, mała bez słowa wsadziła wszystkie kredki do kartonu, odniosła karton i kartki, mniej lub bardziej zapełnione kolorami, i podbiegła do nóg kuzynki, wpatrując się w nią dużymi, ciemnymi oczkami. Aigo posłała jej krótki uśmiech, po czym nachyliła się i podała jej rękę. Razem, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z ciotką, obie opuściły część mieszkalną budynku i poszły wzdłuż korytarza. W jednym z pomieszczeń czekał na nie doktor Morisaki wraz z paroma pracownikami w kitlach, trzech z nich obsługiwało sprzęt, w tym wspomniany wcześniej Tokugawa.

Ojciec dziewczynki kucnął przed nią, chwytając w swoje szorstkie ręce jej malutkie, gładkie dłonie. Kyoko posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, po czym jej brązowe oczka przemierzyły wszystkie pozostałe twarze i trzylatka speszyła się delikatnie. Jej mała główka wbiła się w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, żeby tylko jej twarzyczka stała się niewidoczna dla innych ludzi.

\- **Tatuś ma teraz chwilę przerwy, dlatego pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała zobaczyć...**

\- **Ryū!** \- przerwała mu rozradowana dziewczynka, podskakując w miejscu.

\- **Nasz duży, zielony przyjaciel ma na imię Donatello, ale już wkrótce wszyscy będziemy nazywać go...**

\- **Ryū!** \- powtórzyła podekscytowana Kyo-chan.

Doktor parsknął tylko lekko śmiechem, pocierając krótkie ramiona swojej księżniczki, po czym wziął ją na ręce i wyszedł na korytarz. Mała nie mogła doczekać się spotkania z dużym, zielonym stworzeniem, całą drogę podskakiwała i wierciła się, utrudniając ojcu wycieczkę.

Rodzic z dzieckiem stanęli przed białymi drzwiami z czarnym numerem 6 i napisami "Obiekt Dżm15" i "Projekt Dziecięce Marzenie", wyrytymi w pozłacanych tablicach. Mała nie rozumiała niczego poza cyferkami, nie znała literek, a wszystko było po angielsku, czyli dziwnym języku, którym mówili w jej domu prawie wszyscy nieznajomi, ubrani podobnie do jej ojca.

\- **Otworzysz drzwi, księżniczko?** \- szepnął Morisaki, przysuwając się z nią bliżej.

Kyoko wychyliła się, asekurowana przez ramiona ojca, i chwyciła pulchną rączką klamkę. Jej malutkie serduszko biło z zawrotną prędkością, nie mogła doczekać się widoku. W pokoju światła były przygaszone, ale nie panowały całkowite ciemności. Lekko szarawa przestrzeń była smutna i wyjątkowo pusta, poza okupowanym łóżkiem, taboretami i monitorami, stojącymi na dziwnych maszynach, pokój dysponował mnóstwem przestrzeni, ponieważ wszystko to wepchnięte było do jednego kąta.

Na łóżku, do połowy przykryty białą kołdrą, leżał Donatello i chrapał cicho. Z nieprzykrytymi ramionami, spoczywającymi wzdłuż ciała i lekko rozchylonymi ustami zmutowany gad był zupełnie nieświadomy swojego otoczenia. Zapewne zmęczyła go porządna dawka leków przeciwbólowych, a poza tym nuda, którą musiał odczuwać, będąc przykutym do łóżka. Po operacji jego zielona skóra lekko poszarzała, ale powoli zaczęła wracać do dawnego stanu.

Morisaki podszedł ze swoją córeczką do łóżka i zaśmiał się cicho na widok jej błyszczących z fascynacji oczu.

\- **Podoba ci się, prawda?** \- zapytał, a ona pokiwała energicznie głową. - **Możesz go dotknąć, nie bój się, kochanie, podejdź** \- dodał, stawiając Kyo-chan na podłodze i prowadząc za rękę.

Kyoko stanęła przy łóżku, zadzierając lekko główkę, by zobaczyć długie ramię z grubym, skutym nadgarstkiem i ogromną dłonią, obłożone bandażami. Już raz udało jej się dotknąć dużego żółwia, ale odbyło się to poza zgodą jej ojca, a teraz wreszcie może śmiało pogłaskać mutanta niczym domowe zwierzątko. I tak też zrobiła. Najpierw położyła płasko dłoń na bandażach, zakrywających ścięgna na łapie gada, potem zacisnęła rączkę wyżej, gdzie bandaże nie zasłaniały zielonej skóry. Donatello był pogrążony we śnie zbyt głębokim, by ten lekki jak podmuch wiatru dotyk mógł go wybudzić.

\- **Ryū** \- powiedziała, szturchając śpiącego. - **Ryū!** \- powtórzyła głośniej.

\- **Ależ księżniczko!** \- Morisaki klęknął przy niej i zabrał jej rączki z ciała mutanta. - **Donatello śpi, nie chcemy go chyba obudzić. Chodź.** \- Mężczyzna podniósł dziewczynkę i posadził na taborecie, tuż przy poduszce. - **Widzisz, kochanie? On śpi, ty nie lubisz, kiedy ktoś przerywa ci sen. Poza tym Donatello jest po ciężkiej i wyczerpującej operacji, potrzebuje czasu na regenerację, w przeciwnym razie nie będzie gotów na kolejne zabiegi.**

\- **Ryū?**

Doktor pokiwał głową. Kyoko pochyliła się nad łóżkiem, jedną dłoń opierając na materacu, drugą wyciągnęła, by wreszcie móc dotknąć twarzy Donatella. Udało jej się położyć lepką kończynę na jego policzku, tuż przy kąciku ust, dalej zaczęła wędrować po pysku, czole, czubku głowy. To była dla niej przednia zabawa, a przynajmniej do czasu...

W pewnym momencie z gardła żółwia wydobył się ciężki stęk, a mutant przechylił głowę na bok, bliżej niej. Nim jednak zdążyła coś zrobić, znów stęknął i zaczął poruszać głową oraz ramionami do tego stopnia, na ile pozwalały mu zatrzaski na nadgarstkach. Doktor Morisaki szybko podniósł swoją córkę, zanim zostałaby uderzona przez przypadek, sam nagle zaciekawiony sytuacją. Niewykluczone, że Donatella dopadł koszmar, trudny do zniesienia. Najciekawsze natomiast zaczęło się chwilę później.

\- Mmm... Leo... - jęknął cicho, rzucając się, a raczej rzucając swoją głową, na wszystkie strony. - Leo, pomóżcie mi! Proszę! Raphie! Mikey!

Zainteresowany, a wewnątrz nawet nieco zdenerwowany doktor wyszedł na chwilę z pokoju, by odstawić córeczkę do salonu. Ta nie kryła zawodu z tego powodu, ale ojciec obiecał jej kolejne odwiedziny, kiedy gad poczuje się lepiej. A więc wybronił się, robiąc dziewczynkę w balona, że Donatello nie czuje się najlepiej i prawdopodobnie jest chory. W tak samo niespokojnym tempie wrócił do białego pokoju, wściekły z pewnego powodu, o którym wcześniej nie wiedział, a powinien był. Nie wspominając o tym, że ich obiekt badań bezczelnie ich oszukał, zachowując przy tym pokerową twarz i stoicki spokój, a w swoich zeznaniach był tak przekonywujący, że sam Bóg miałby problem z wykryciem kłamstwa.

\- Mistrzu... Splinter... Ojcze! - Gad nadal szarpał się z zamkniętymi oczami, nie potrafiąc się wybudzić.

Znajdując się nad mutantem w trzech krokach, Morisaki podniósł ramię i z całej siły zadał cios w zabandażowaną klatkę piersiową mutanta. Czekoladowe oczy otworzyły się, źrenice zwężyły, a z kącików niemalże natychmiast popłynęły łzy. Donatello syknął z bólu, sapiąc parę razy.

\- Nie mam rodziny, tak?! Wychowałem się wyłącznie na obserwacji ludzi? Wszystkiego nauczyłem się tylko dzięki temu?! - wrzeszczał doktorek, wpatrując się w przerażone spojrzenie swojej "ofiary".

\- Ale... Przecież... - zająknął się Donatello. - Nie kłamałem! - odpowiedział z niepokojem, jego maska nie trzymała się najlepiej, ten koszmar właśnie przypomniał mu parę ważnych detali, dzięki którym być może już niedługo dowie się całej prawdy o tym, jak się tu znalazł i dlaczego.

\- Gówno prawda! Właśnie przed chwilą sam mi wszystko wyśpiewałeś. - Powoli gniew zniknął z twarzy mężczyzny, a zastąpił go szeroki uśmiech. - Drogi Donatello, przede mną niczego już nie ukryjesz, najwyższy czas mówić ze sobą szczerze.

\- Jak mam to robić, skoro wciąż coś przede mną ukrywacie?!

W tym momencie do pokoju weszło parę osób, w tym Kuroba, jak raz bez Kanadyjczyka, Eika i Aigo. Przez ich usta przewinęło się parę szybkich zdań w języku japońskim, zbyt szybkich, by mógł coś z tego wyłapać. Następnie kilka par rąk zsunęło z niego kołdrę, odsłaniając grubą warstwę gazy i bandaży. Dwie osoby stanęły po jego bokach z ogromnymi nożycami i zaczęły rozcinać warstwy materiału, ktoś podał mu kolejną dawkę morfiny. Serce w jego piersi biło tak mocno i miał wrażenie, że jak zaraz nie przebije się przez jego klatkę piersiową, to podskoczy mu do gardła. Z niecierpliwością czekał, aby zobaczyć na własne oczy, co ta grupa psychopatów mu zrobiła.

Wszystkie warstwy zakrywające jego ciało zostały powoli zabrane, co mimo podania morfiny, bolało do tego stopnia, że zacisnął zęby i syknął, przyciskając na moment głowę do poduszki. Mały tłum wokół łóżka rozszedł się, pozostał tylko doktor Morisaki i inny Japończyk w kitlu, którego Donatello wcześniej nie widział albo nie rozpoznał go, ponieważ teraz nie miał na sobie maski, a mógł mieć ją wcześniej, kiedy zabierali go na operację.

\- **Przeszczepione tkanki przez pewien czas będą musiały być zakryte, żeby zasłonić luki, ale dzięki zmodyfikowanej substancji szybko się zarosną, komórki powinny przyspieszyć proces podziału** \- mruknął nieznany mężczyzna, dotykając delikatnie palcem kilka miejsc, dziwnie miękkich i dziwnie piekących od bólu. Zbyt skomplikowany język nie pozwolił mutantowi zrozumieć wiele, coś tam zakryte, substancja, komórki...

\- **Doskonale, myślę, że tydzień wystarczy na regenerację, a następnie kolejny tydzień na przyzwyczajanie.** \- Doktor Morisaki odprowadził drugiego chirurga wzrokiem, po czym wrócił do wpatrywania się w leżącego żółwia.

Donatello przyciskał tył głowy do poduszki, z zaciśniętymi zębami i oczami, z których ciekły łzy, wahając się nad spojrzeniem na dziwnie czujące się części ciała. Słysząc rozbawiony pomruk ze strony człowieka odpowiedzialnego za jego położenie, uniósł drżącą głowę, przygryzając wargi i otworzył mokre oczy. Widok wstrząsnął nim dogłębnie.

Jego plastron nie istniał, zniknął, nie było go. Dranie amputowali mu przedni pancerz, narażając na śmierć. Zamiast tego, cały przód wyglądał jak rozszarpane mięso. Wierzch zakrywała cienka warstwa skóry, która wyglądała bardziej jak zielona siateczka, pełna dziur, luk. Pod nią leżały jakieś tam mięśnie, również z dziurami. Widoczne były naczynia krwionośne, niektóre popękane.

Sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy panika przejęła nad nim kontrolę i zaczął krzyczeć, kręcić głową, zaciskać i rozszerzać powieki, pociągać nosem, wypierać się tego, co właśnie zobaczył. A wszystko to ku wielkiej uciesze i radości stojącego spokojnie doktora Morisakiego.


End file.
